


Sinodik

by cahayamonokrom



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Moon related, Songfic
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 04:44:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20924381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cahayamonokrom/pseuds/cahayamonokrom
Summary: Penantian Sehun adalah satu bulan sinodik.





	Sinodik

**Author's Note:**

> Oh Sehun, Lu Han, bukan milik saya. Hanya pinjam nama. Tidak ada keuntungan yang diambil dari fiksi penggemar ini. 
> 
> Ditulis (iseng) dalam rangka Hari Pengamatan Bulan Internasional dan efek setelah mendengarkan satu langgam. 
> 
> 🎵 I Wish I Was the Moon - Ewan J Phillips

Kau menyukai sepasang mataku saat tersenyum. Seperti bulan sabit, kau bilang. Kala sabit pertama menampak di langit, aku kerap bertanya, apa kau teringat padaku, apa kau merindukanku.

Kau tak pernah menghubungiku semenjak bulan baru, semenjak kaki kita berpijak di tanah yang berbeda. Kutunggu satu panggilan suara maupun satu tikan aksara hingga sabit nyaris hilang bentuk.

  
  
Perbani awal menghampiri, begitu pun yang kunanti-nanti. Kalimat penguap rindumu berhias janji yang melenakanku. "Aku akan datang saat purnama," katamu.

Bulan cembung penanda akhir penantian tak lagi lama. Aku terus membayangkanmu, membayangkan kita. Tak sabar rasanya meraih sua di depan mata.

Purnama tiba. Iluminasi mencapai titik penuh. Namun, hadirmu nihil. Sehatmu ternyata digerogoti lelah, dan aku tak bisa menyalahkanmu (serindu apa pun aku saat itu). Beribu sesal dan maafmu membuat segalanya makin terasa pedih. Aku ingin kau berhenti merentetkannya. Aku paham, dan aku tak marah, hanya kecewa.

Cembung berikutnya hingga perbani akhir, lagi-lagi kau tak berkabar. Jika ingin marah, mungkin saat inilah aku bisa menggunakan hakku. Anehnya, tak kulakukan.

Bulan pun hampir habis. Sabit terakhir membuatku berpikir, sepenting apa aku untukmu. Dan ketukan di pintu pada saat itu ialah jawabannya.

Kau datang, berdiri di ambang ditemani sebuah koper besar. Kunjunganmu tampaknya tidak akan singkat. Tanganmu merentang, meminta sambutan, lalu kau berkata, "Aku ingin melihat bulan sabit dari dekat."

Semringah bahagia, aku pun menarikmu ke dalam peluk. Kau mungkin kesulitan melihat yang kaumau dalam posisi demikian. Tapi, percayalah ... sabit itu ada.

Kau mendapatkannya.  
Ya, kau mendapatkannya.  
Bulan sabit yang akan selalu muncul kala bersisian dengan bintang paling terang.


End file.
